Some current video playback configurations for playback of video content downloaded from the Internet utilize an encryption mechanism to protect the video content. As an example, when a user would like to play video content on a website, the user may be required to have a video player that includes a scripting code, which may be utilized to initiate and load playback of the video content. The scripting code may be included within a file as part of the video player. The video content may be loaded as an asset into the video player at runtime when downloaded.
Further, the video player may be integrated with advertisements, customer graphics, and other content provider specific information that may be utilized to generate revenue from playback of the video content. Accordingly, content providers and advertisers have to ensure that the video player that is provided to a user is the video player that is utilized to play the provided content so that the advertisements and other revenue generating mechanisms are present in the player utilized by the user to play the content. However, current approaches are vulnerable to users retrieving the scripting code from the provided video player and putting the scripting code into their own video players so that they can avoid the advertisements.
A current approach involves the video player performing a hash on the scripting code and sending the hashed scripting code to a server for verification. However, that approach involves the possibility of the hashed scripting code being intercepted en route from the video player to the server. In other words, a security vulnerability may arise if the hashed scripting code is moved from the video player to the server.